ellaanderswinxguidefandomcom-20200214-history
Kira
Kira is both the main character of "Write Here, Writix Now", but the leader of the club which share the same name, Writix. Kira is the fairy dreams, generally her magic centers around day-dreams as she is well-known to be a air-head. Background Kira is a fairly-standard sixteen-year-old Earth girl, she loves shopping, bright flashy colors, banna-split sundays, romantic movies, and hanging out with her friends. Or at least that is the view her friends often see. There are many sides to Kira, to her friends and teacher she is an easy-going, crazy, loud, out-going, wild child spirt who can barly walk a straight line barefoot let alone in heels. A girl who does not take anything seriously, espically school. But to her seeming "perfect" family, Kira is the girl who can only do things wrong. Being the middle child in the family of eight, Kira is more often than not compared to her very sucessful older sisters and brothers, and her super-talented younger ones, often making her feel as she can never live up to their high standards. Kira's large and super-serious and religious family only care about sucess and doing very well in everything they do, all of her life Kira has recalled her parents' ill words about creative people and how creativity is posion for a person's mind. Due to Kira's C adverage, her parents always push, and push her to become a A student in order to gain admission to a good college by having her tutored by her older sister, Kila, but no matter Kila's attemps little sister Kira always ends up day-dreaming. Winx Fandom Kira or rather,"EnchanedEnchantix", is a writer in the Winx Club fandom who writes a great deal of romatic stories typically featuring canon couples, however she refuses to ship BloomXSky, so she has created a OC in Sky's place. Kira's double-identity as EnchanedEnchantix is only known to her online friends, her family, teachers, and real-life friends are cluess as to why Kira spends so many hours on her phone and laptop and her writting ablities. Magic Kira's source of power come directly from dreams, either dreams that belong to herself or to others. Outside of basic fairy powers and ablities, Kira's powers allow her to see into dreams and nighmares to reconize the true meanings behind them, uncover a person's hidden secrets of deep desires, and gain understanding of the subconcious. With her magic, Kira can alter dreams for short time frames, but in the end it is the dreamer who has complete control. In "Write Here, Writix Now", Kira, along with rest of the memebers of the Writix Force, gain two transformations- Charmix and Fanfictionix. Charmix Fanfictionix Apperance Standing only five feet tall, Kira is not only the shortest of her real-life friends, but her online-friends. Outside of her height related issues, Kira has a fairly typical build, and weight of a teenage girl. She has shoulder-lenght semi-wave-y hair with long over grown side bangs favoring her right side, dark complexion and un-natural purple-ish eyes. Kira's over-all style is a mixture of girly, and punk. Outside of her fairy forms, Kira has two main human outfits, her school uniform (grey skirt, black polo-shirt, white knee-high socks, and black dress shoes), and her everyday outfit. Write Here, Writix Now At the start of the story Trivia and Other Facts *In the last page of her diary (which she takes with her everywhere she goes) she has a list of characteristic her future "Helia" will have. *At age five during a preformance at her church's hoilday party, klutzy Kira tripped and tore her dress in frount of everyone expossing her Disney Princess underpants, ever since she has had a fear of being in the spotlight and will never set foot on-stage again. *As much as Kira would love to stand up to her parents, she is terrified to let them down. *Being only five-feet tall, Kira often wares high heels- even when practical footware would be realistic. *Kira ''always ''sports some type of glove that covers her entire left hand to hid a nasty burn mark she got during a home economics lession gone south during her freshman year of high school. *Kira has a fear of both fire and water and will go to great lenghts to avoid the sources. *English is her best subject, followed by music- must to her parents' dissmay. *She has a collection of magic wands hidden under her bed under heeps of clothing. *She is a terrible housekeeper. *During primary school Kira was the star player on her school's sports' team- but one week into middle school Kira decided she no longer wanted to play and dropped it. *Everyone, even the pet fish, in her family has a name starting with "K". *She is alergic to nearly every animal. *The sight of blood makes her ill. *After the new JAKKS Pacific Winx dolls came out, Kira when to TRU to get one- but chickened out when she seen a teacher from school a few sections over with his son. Afraid of what everyone would think about her buying a doll and questioning a hidding place (her sisters and brothers always go through her stuff to "borrow"), Kira ran out of the store- doll-less.